A Helpful Ruse
by Plixs
Summary: MacGuffin worries over his own strength. This makes it hard for him to get too intimate with a woman for the fear of hurting her. When asked again, Wee Dingwall thinks of an interesting idea to help his friend with said problem. [Dinguffin ship Modern!A.U. Setting]


"Maybe yea just need practice." Wee Dingwall told his friend.

"Practice?" MacGuffin turned back. "But with who?"

He didn't answer.

"I mean, aye, tha' could work. If I practiced kissing an' the like then I wouldn't be afraid of hurting a lass on accident." His large hand came around his neck while stretching, putting on pressure from the back down to his collarbone. "But I can't practice kissin' a girl for tha' reason." His Doric accent thickened around those last few words, a common sign that the young man was either nervous or frustrated. MacGuffin never liked it when his strength caused unintentional bruising. The only ones who received his overly powered elbow bumps or pounding pats on the back were his guy friends. It wasn't uncommon to see where he'd touched them either. He minimized physical contact with ladies to light handshakes, puckish kisses and letting them hug him. There would be too much guilt for him if he was to ever harm a woman, so there was always this stopping point in his relationships out of fear of his own strength.

It was something they had talked about before, always only when they were alone in MacGuffin's bedroom. The door was locked to avoid any of his brothers from coming in abruptly. Lunch plates were stacked on the desk from two hours ago, bare of any pizza. MacGuffin always had what Dingwall didn't finish. Dingwall sat on the computer chair backwards, listening to MacGuffin as he switched between walking back and forth and sitting on his bed. Every time they spoke about this it was MacGuffin confessing his worries and Dingwall listening, but this time MacGuffin was trying to find a solution.

"…Maybe yea shouldn't practice with a girl then?" Throwing the first alternative that came to mind. Even though his face didn't express it, Wee was aware of what an odd suggestion he had made.

"…"MacGuffin paused. "Yer sayin' I should find a man?"

He shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"I don't like boys!" He defended.

"Ye don't have to. Yea said yer too scared to hurt a girl on accident, I thought you'd have ta try something else."

"But a boy?" MacGuffin walked from his bed to the blue couch. "Wha' would I tell him? _'I don't like guys but would yea mind if we puckered up fer a bit?"_ He sighed, laying back. "An' who would do tha' fer me? Just askin' fer somethin' like tha', word would spread quickly yea know."

"There's really no one yea can trust?" Dingwall lifted his head up.

"Well there's you." He gestured toward his friend. "I wouldn't be talkin' or even thinkin' about this otherwise. I don't think yea'd be very interested though."

"If it helps…" He shrugged his shoulders, once again speaking before thinking about what he was to say.

They were both quiet, considering the idea of making out. It was not at all what either expected to happen tonight.

"Or not." It wasn't a thought out idea.

MacGuffin twiddled his thumbs nervously. "It makes some sense I guess… but yea just can't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't do tha'."

"I trues yae but, yer a terrible liar if anyone ever asked."

"…No one's going to ask about us kissing." That would have been an interesting thing to hear.

"Suppose we could try it now," saying that made his cheeks feel warmer. He looked at the locked door. No one would come in on them. It shouldn't take long either, Neither of them could be _that_ bad at it.

"Now?" Wee got up on this feet and walked over and onto the couch. Maintaining balance on the lumpy thing. "Okay." He could reach MacGuffin's face easier this way. Thinking of how it might feel, he placed a hand on his friend's chin. There was stubble all over from the beard-in-progress. That might take some getting used to for sure. Young women didn't typically have that feature. Even if some did, he had yet to kiss anyone like that. He was thinking pretty hard about it and didn't notice MacGuffin's cheeks glowing more than usual.

"Somethin' wrong?" His wide shoulders shrugged.

"No." Dingwall replied. Finally realizing how flustered his friend was. It caused a similar response from him. "…Keep goin'?"

MacGuffin nodded his head and they finally proceeded to kiss. They pressed their lips against each other's, starting out simple. Just a kiss, they held it for a good three seconds. They both felt something different. One got what he expected. A little prickly from the tough hairs but not really bad. The other was surprised, he didn't really think of any man's lips being that soft. It could just be Wee's but he wouldn't bring that up. MacGuffin unintentionally spoke in Doric, _"That was something." _Still looking shy about it, he tried to laugh.

Of course Dingwall didn't pick up the humor. "Aye." It was a start. They weren't so out of practice that they couldn't give a peck or two. Both of them had kissed girls before. It was just everything after they lacked in experience. "So…" He thought to himself for a bit. What he was about to say seemed to drag him more into the situation they were in. He looked a lot pinker in the face and avoided MacGuffin's eyes. "A bit longer this time?"

"Sure." MacGuffin spoke a little louder. It wasn't a wise choice, but he didn't mean it. They came back together and kissed again, this time longer and angled more properly. Even their hand placements felt more natural. They embraced each other this time. Despite feeling awkward, it was going rather well.

They pulled away with a huff. Locking lips without opening your mouth for too long grew uncomfortable and that was no good. Still, they tried it two more times before moving on. But first,

"I'm not holdin' ye too hard am I?" That was why they were doing this, to help him get over his fear of his own strength. "I don't feel like I am."

"No." It felt fine. He had their bodies pretty close but it wasn't difficult to breath. "I'll let yea know."

"Right."

They kissed once again, mouths open to one another's. This time was more difficult figure out. A lot of breaks were made for critique: Less wet, more tongue, pushing too hard, too uneven. This continued until it finally felt right. They found the proper flow with each other. Now that they had finally found it, they went a little bit longer than intended.

MacGuffin's arms held Dingwall tighter. Their lips meshed and tongues moved around the other. It felt warm in the best way, but it also proved to be a little much for the friends when they started to make noises. A pleasurable moan was a good sign, but also embarrassing. The young men pulled away from one another. They could feel the other's heart beat in that moment. It was time someone broke the mood.

"I think it worked." Dingwall said first.

"Aye," MacGuffin agreed.

"It is a little hard ta breath though." He admitted. That's when his friend finally let him go and he took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry…" A hand came over his arm. "Guess I need ta work on tha' then hm?"

"Aye," Dingwall looked up at his friend. "We can try again later."


End file.
